Forever, My Love
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Sequel to Yield to You. Bad Matt is back in Krys' life, and this time with a vengeance. Is she asking for trouble? Updated 7.1.08! I'm on a roll!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Forever, My Love (sequel to Yield to You)**

**Author: Krys/Kid Dynamo/THE Kid Hardy**

**  
Disclaimer: I own myself (Krys), and Jodie. Anyone else you know or recognize, I do not own. Sadly, per Vince McMahon's restraining order, I can't own any of these guys' souls, or lifelong contracts. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore souls belong to the Devil, Vince McMahon. Thanks to him, I don't own the guys I wish to. (Sad.) Also, this story is fiction, and fiction only. I make no claims to Matt Hardy being an evil, heartless bastard, or Jeff being the sensitive sap. This is only a story, a completely fictitious one at that, and one that is intender for mature readers. Don't take it personally; please don't be offended at some of the things you read.**

**  
Summary: Bad Matt is back in Krys' life, and this time with a vengeance. Is she asking for trouble?**

_**Prologue**_

She hated him. That's the only way to describe how she felt. To her, she'd never really hated anyone, but HE was an exception. In some way, for some reason, she did love him, but any other way, when it came right down to it, she hated his guts.

She hated when he came home drunk at night. She tried not to argue with him in front of Jodie, but did it anyway. He hit his wife and smacked her to the ground. When she was down, he kicked her. She would constantly take time off or wrestle with bruises. But she'd try her hardest to cover them up. First there was makeup. When that didn't work, she used the netted stockings on her arms. That was how she lost her first baby, him beating on her.

For the rest of her life, she hated Matt Hardy.

_**Chapter one**_

They say love lasts a long time down in North Carolina. Ha! Bullshit. The only reason love lasts down there is because the women are too scared to leave their men. You know how Southern guys have big families? I've got one word for that: RAPE. So everything supposedly 'nice' about North Carolina is a total load of bullshit.

Wanna know why I'm so bitter towards our Southern brethren? Because of one man. The devil's son, Matthew Moore Hardy. I can't stand the shithead, but for some damn fucked-up reason, I'll always love him.

He may be the father of my youngest kid, and my taker, but other than that I don't want shit to do with him. Sometimes he can be a sweetie, but the rest of the time, he's an asshole to the xtreme.

Sure, we may have been in Team Xtreme together, but on camera, SHE'S his. Lita. The red-haired slut can have him. Cause I sure don't want him. My eye is on another. And his name just happens to be Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I do not own anyone in this story with the exception of Krys and her daughter Jodie. Matt and Jeff Hardy are their own property. (Let's be honest; if I really owned them, do you think I'd be sitting here, writing stories about them? Didn't think so. Lol.) Enjoy.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Oh, Lord. He's back. And he's drunk,_ Krys thought as her husband came stumbling in. He always yelled at the top of his lungs whenever he came home drunk. Krys was extremely thankful that once Jodie went to bed, she was out for the rest of the night.

"KRYSTLE! Get your slutty ass down here right now!" Matt screamed. She had no choice but to go. If not, he would eventually either wake Jodie up with his loud mouth, or come into their bedroom, drag her downstairs, and beat her ass.

Krys sighed as she threw back the sheets on their spacious, and sometimes lonely, bed. "Either way, I'm screwed. I guess I might as well get my slutty ass down there right now," she said sarcastically, then shut her mouth as she got to the top of the stairs. Sarcasm would lead to a shot in the mouth.

She slowly climbed down the steps, pretending to be sleepy. She got down to the bottom and faced a swaying Matt. "What?"

"Don't you get that goddamn tone with me, you little bitch," Matt snarled, eyes bloodshot as he glared at her. "Where were you all night?"

"I was here, dearest," she said, forgetting about her lethal weapon of a tongue. Sometimes she forgot that she was a natural born motor mouth. "Where were YOU? Wait, I don't need to know. Let's see: another night with a flat tire, and you somehow managed to get to Amy's for a couple of hours?"

Oh boy. She paid dearly for that one. A shot in the gut, then a backhand to the face, and she was down.

Matt stood over her curled up body and kicked her in the gut, leaving her crying and spitting up blood. Then he got a very bad idea.

He used his foot and kicked her body over to one side, landing her on her back. She froze, knowing what was next, and she prayed to whatever god was around to save her.

He ignored her sobbing pleas and ripped her pajama pants off. He then slapped her again as she tried to fight back. He yanked her shirt off along with the bra and panties. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers down. Just as Krys was about to crawl away up the stairs, Matt grabbed her by the hair and threw her back down on the floor.

He climbed on top of her and she squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed that he wouldn't be as rough this time. As he spread her legs apart she prayed for mercy.

**_Later..._**

After he finished, he pulled his pants back on and was gone. He left her a disgusting, bloody, crying mess. She managed to crawl to the bathroom upstairs without waking Jodie. She cleaned herself up and was on the verge of unconsciousness when she crawled back into the bed.

_I know I'm not very religious God,_ she thought, _but I hear you work miracles for those who really need it. Well I really need one now. Please God, kill me. Make it all go away. Please._

As the tears fell silently from her eyes, unconsciousness claimed her, and she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anyone in this story with the exception of Krys and her daughter Jodie. Matt and Jeff Hardy are their own property. (Let's be honest; if I really owned them, do you think I'd be sitting here, writing stories about them? I didn't think so. Lol.) Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Krys woke up the next afternoon to a sore body, and a screaming child.

_Oh God,_ she thought, _how long was I out? What the hell happened to me?_ She looked at her alarm clock and groaned. It was 4:30 p.m., and Jodie was watching her favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh. She crawled over to the left side of the bed, and literally crashed into Matt. _Guess he didn't have his nightly romp with Lita,_ Krys thought bitterly.

She tried crawling out the other side, but an awake Matt grabbed her and pulled her back in. "Where do you think you're goin', gorgeous?" Matt asked huskily as he pulled her toward his body.

"I was gonna go bug Jodie, but I guess you have other plans," Krys said, feeling frisky.

"You bet I do." And with that, they were upstairs a while longer.

_**Later…**_

When Krys woke up again, Matt was gone, and it was 7:30. She put her clothes on, and went downstairs.

"Jodie," she called. "Mommy's up." She was going to say that she was gonna make her daughter her favorite meal, but it seemed someone was already doing that.

She snuck down the stairs and moved towards the kitchen. She heard a voice, and Jodie's squealing. It wasn't Jodie's father's voice, but it was someone else's. As she hid behind the wall connecting the dining room and the kitchen, she heard the voice again, and she smiled.

"Okay, lil J, we're gonna do it again," Jeff said to his favorite niece. He loved cooking with her and she loved cooking with him. The only problem he had was that he was worried about Krys. _She hadn't been down all day. I wonder if she's okay,_ Jeff thought. _She's a good kid, I hope nothing's wrong._

Just as Jeff was about to take the lasagna (his and Jodie's fave) out of the oven, he heard a voice.

"Aww, dinner for me and it ain't even Mother's Day," Krys said as she walked in. Jodie squealed again.

"MOMMY!! You missed it! Uncle Jeffy and I were making LASAGNA!!" the 3 year old said, 

barely taking the time to breathe between her squeals. Krys laughed.

"Whoa, there! Easy, darlin', take it easy. You can tell me when you can take a breather. Go sit down and wait for Uncle Jeffy to bring you your dinner." The energetic 3-year-old nodded, and then went bouncing into the dining room.

Krys laughed again as she watched her daughter hop into the dining room. She then turned and looked at Jeff. She felt her heart catch in her throat. The girl knew she was in love.

"Thanks," she whispered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"For what?"

"For watching the little runt. She would've been up all by herself, and you know she wouldn't like that."

"What's going on, Krys?" Jeff sent her a pointed look. "Sleeping till 7:00 at night? You can't put makeup on forever." Man he was fast.

"It's…nothing." Krys looked away, and Jeff gently turned her face back to look at her. He thought he saw tears in her eyes, but she covered it up by trying to look tough.

"Krys? Talk to me. Please. Is it Matt?" Her eyes flashed, and this time he saw her lower lip tremble a little. "Is he…is he hitting you?"

Her eyes snapped up, and she looked royally pissed. "NO! He doesn't. Look, I hit my head, okay?" She HATED lying to Jeff, but she didn't want the brothers fighting over her.

He could see that she was lying, but he didn't push it. She could have one hell of a nasty temper at times. And her hands were made for squeezing the living hell out of a man's testicles. He figured that Matt must be trying to break her will, and he prayed that she would open up to him.

He let her go and sighed. "Okay, fine," he said. "Have it your way."

"What's that mean?" Krys's eyes flashed again; this time he knew she was getting pissed. He kinda loved it when she got pissed.

"It means that I know what he does to you, Krys. You told me yourself, remember? He knows it's wrong; you know it's wrong. But what I don't understand is why you stand by him and stick strong like glue."

"You don't know that," she whispered quietly. Jeff was just turning to go into the dining room when he heard her.

"What was that?" Jeff said as he served Jodie the lasagna, then came back into the kitchen 

to face her. "What do you mean?"

Krys's lip trembled as she spoke. "He does do it. He does it all the time. And he…he assaults me after that." The tears fell down her face, and Jeff rushed over to her side, hugging her as she cried.

"Shh… It's okay, baby. It's alright." Jeff rubbed her shoulders as she cried into his shirt.

"I don't know what to do," she said. "He always does it. I-I can't stop him. He's always drunk, and he's always fooling around with…with HER." She cried even harder, burying her face into his wife beater.

Jeff frowned. "Her? Who's her?" He wasn't sure, but he had a clue who 'she' was.

"Lita." Krys sniffled, and then broke away.

"AMY?! She…She's with Matt? How could he DO this?" Jeff felt disgusted that Matt was his brother.

"Yes. That's why he always comes in late. God, I was SUCH a fool to take him back. He said that he and Amy were over, but I never in a million years would've thought that he'd cheat on me with Amy _again_. Me catching him in bed with Amy the first time around was bad enough, but now this? AGAIN? God, I was so STUPID."

Jeff hugged her again, and then felt a rush of emotions. _Krys is married to Matt,_ he thought. _I shouldn't be feeling like this; it's not right._

_If it's right how your brother's treating this beauty,_ a wicked voice inside him taunted, _why shouldn't this be?  
_  
Jeff then couldn't help what he did next. He let her go, then bent his head down and kissed her softly. Krys's eyes widened, and then closed as she returned it. It turned into a grinding session as he pulled her closer to his body, trying to pull as much of her into him as possible.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" The sound of Jodie's voice broke them apart.

Krys turned red and looked down. Jodie was holding her empty bowl, sauce and meat all over her fingers, shirt, and face.

"Oh, Jodie," Krys said, taking a dish rag and wiping the child's face and hands. "You know you're giving mommy a hard time, right? You know what this means?"

"BATH TIME!" Jodie squealed, then ran upstairs screaming like a banshee.

Krys turned around to look at Jeff. His face was red, and he looked a little uncomfortable.  


"Uh…I should, um, go," he said. He immediately started heading for the door.

"Aren't you gonna stay here and eat?" Krys asked.

Jeff gave her an adorable mysterious smile. "Yeah. I snatched one of your plates." He showed her one of the portable bowls filled to the brim with lasagna in it, and then ran out the front door, laughing as she chased him.

"You heathen!" she called, then closed the door. She took a deep breath, calming herself down, then went upstairs to run Jodie's bath.

_**At the same time…**_

During all of this, no one except Jodie noticed the phone ringing. So she picked it up. Smart girl.

"Hello?" she asked. She then squealed as she heard his voice.

"Hey, kiddo! Where's your mommy?"

"Bath," Jodie said excitedly.

"She's taking a bath?"

"Nope. My bath."

"Oh, she's running bath water."

"Yep. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Something weird happened."

"Whatcha mean little one?"

"Mommy and uncle Jeffy were close."

"Well, they are close. Jeffy's your uncle. He's mommy's bro-in-law."

"NO. They were CLOSE. Together."

"Together?" Matt was confused.

"Close together. Hugging. Noses and mouthies together."

Getting his daughter's meaning, Matt was pissed. But he put on a cheerful voice for his youngest daughter. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay. When mommy gives you your bath, tell her I'm coming home soon. Okay little one?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Matt made kissing sounds to Jodie. "That's my girl. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye daddy." Matt hung up, and he was angry beyond words. _So, she wants to be close with Jeff huh?_ He thought. _I'll give them both something to be close for._ He hopped on the next flight out to Smack Down, which was in Charlotte, North Carolina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Disclaimer:** _**I do not own anyone in this story with the exception of Krys and her daughter Jodie. Matt and Jeff Hardy are their own property. (Let's be honest; if I really owned them, do you think I'd be sitting here, writing stories about them? I didn't think so. Lol.) Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Krys gave Jodie her bath. At first, Jodie was going to tell her mom the news about her daddy, but Jodie wanted her dad to surprise Krys, so she kept it a secret. After she finished bathing her youngest daughter, Krys dried Jodie off and put her into her PJ's. She tucked her into bed and read her daughter her favorite story, Thumbelina. Towards the middle of the story, Jodie fell asleep, so Krys gently kissed her daughter's forehead and went to her own room and went to bed.

_**The Next Day…**_

The next night was Thursday, and Krys was watching T.V. with Jodie. It was close to 8:00 p.m., and Krys was about to turn to see SmackDown.

Krys was thinking about that kiss that she and Jeff shared the night before. She kept replaying it over and over in her mind. _Oh boy,_ Krys thought. _That man has a pair of lips on him._ She was thinking about it for the thirtieth time when Jodie started screaming.

"MOMMY!" she screamed, her black curls bouncing. "It's 8:00! We're gonna miss DADDY!!"

"Huh? Oh, okay, runt. We'll watch Daddy." She turned to channel 57, and just in time to see the opening fireworks, which Jodie loved.

She squealed as Rey Mysterio's music played and bounced to the rhythm as Krys rapped the words. Then they heard the keyboard typing and flopped back as Matt and Shannon came out to "Live for the Moment", throwing the V1 hand sign. Jodie screamed with excitement as her father wrestled Rey and cheered when Rey gave him the 619.

Krys laughed at her daughter. "You little turncoat!" she ruffled Jodie's black pigtails. "You can't cheer for both! Pick one or the other!"

"I pick…Rey Rey!" She squealed again as Rey tried the West Coast Pop, but looked disappointed when Matt moved. She groaned when Matt gave him the Twist of Fate and got the pin. "AWW! Daddy won! Not fair!" She pouted and flopped on the couch and folded her arms across her chest.

Krys smirked. "Oooh, I'm telling Daddy you're showing off! He won't like that." She crept over and tickled Jodie, her daughter's squeals drowning out the television. "Someone's not gonna get a piggy back ride!"

They watched the rest of SmackDown, and cheered their favorites and booed the bad guys. When SmackDown went off Jodie brushed her teeth and Krys put her to bed. She was about to head up to bed herself when she forgot about their dirty dishes. She was washing the dishes when Matt came in at 11:00.

She heard the familiar slamming of the door, and froze. She put the rest of the dishes up and was about to leave the kitchen through the back stairway when she was roughly grabbed around the waist.

She was pulled back into Matt's arms, and he kissed her cheek. "Hey gorgeous," he said warmly. She turned around and smiled up at her husband.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted. "You scared me for a sec." She kissed him on the lips and then looked at him. He was smiling like nothing was wrong, but his eyes looked cold and angry. "What's wrong, Matt?"

Matt's smile turned into a sneer. "What's wrong?" he mocked, his grip on her waist moved to her arms and tightened dangerously, causing Krys to cry out in pain. "Nothing's wrong, DEAR. In fact, there couldn't be anything better that I can think of, than you kissing my brother!"

"What?" Krys asked. By this time she had changed her mind to something else.

"Don't play games, you little slut." Krys tried to pull her arms away, but Matt pulled her back. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? You had the nerve--the pure nerve--to kiss Jeff, and in front of MY DAUGHTER?! You really are a little slut. And to think I married you again!" Matt scowled as he let her go and shoved her onto the floor.

Krys crawled away on her back and Matt followed, his eyes practically shooting sparks. Boy, he was pissed. She managed to get to the front door and run out before Matt caught her.

Matt stalked her, and then ran after her. She screamed and ran. She didn't know how, she just ran to Jeff's house and pounded on the door, screaming his name.

Jeff opened the door and Krys fell into him screaming, "He's after me! He's after me!" Jeff then saw a figure bolting toward his house, so he pulled her in and slammed and locked the door.

He gently helped her up and sat her on the sofa. "What was that all about?" he asked as he tried to calm her down.

Before she could answer, there was an urgent knock at the door. Krys clung to Jeff, tears streaming down her face.

"It's him," she whispered. "Don't let him in!"

"Who?"

"Matt!"

"What's wrong with Matt?" Jeff was starting to head towards the door.

"He--" Krys shut her mouth quickly as Jeff opened the door. In walked Matt, and Krys immediately looked away.

Matt came in, holding a sleeping Jodie. He took her upstairs and put her in one of his brother's rooms that wasn't taken over by animals. Once he put her in the bed, he walked out and gently closed the door and went back downstairs.

Krys walked over to the window and stared out into the night. She didn't dare look her husband in the eye.

"Uh, Matty? Mind tellin' me what the hell's been goin' on?" Jeff asked, looking back and forth between his brother and his sister-in-law.

Matt glared at his brother. "I was wondering if you could tell me that, Jeffrey."

Jeff looked confused. "Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean, bro?"

"Don't play dumb, Jeff," Matt spat. "I know you touched my wife. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Now Jeff looked really confused. "Huh? Bro, did you get hit one too many times in the head? I didn't touch your wife."

"You kissed that slut." Matt jerked his head nastily towards Krys, who wanted desperately to slap him, but couldn't. "You may as well have slept with her too!"

At this, Krys's head snapped up. "YEAH? Well, too bad, Matt. He didn't. So you might as well deal with it and get your head out of your ass and grow up!" Too bad she was saying this while she walked towards him and stood in his face.

"You…little…BITCH!" He backhanded her hard and punched her in the gut. She fell to the floor in a heap, coughing up blood. Matt was about to continue his assault when Jeff pulled him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Matt?!" Jeff exclaimed, rushing over to help Krys up. "This is just like last time! No wonder she left you before!" Matt was about to push Jeff aside when they all heard a tiny voice.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Jodie was standing on the stairs, her eyes wide at what she had seen.

Matt rushed up the stairs to comfort his youngest daughter. But when he came near her, she ran down the stairs away from him.

"Jodie? Sweetie, come here," Matt said gently. He had no idea Jodie had been up, and that she had seen and heard all of that.

Jodie looked up at her father and said, "Daddy, why'd you do that to Mommy?"

That was all it took. As Jeff helped Krys up, Matt saw how badly his anger took over. The side of his wife's face was red and bruised, and she had just stopped coughing up blood.

Matt slowly came down the stairs, his face pale as a ghost. He gently caressed his wife's face as tears rolled down both their cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "God, Krys, I am so sorry."

Krys knew her decision now. "I'm sorry too," she whispered, then leaned against Jeff and put her head on his shoulder. Jeff placed his head against hers and Matt leaned against the two of them, still shocked at what he'd done. Jodie looked at the scene and tried not to gag.

"Adults," she muttered. All three heard her and started laughing. The laughter was quickly silenced when Krys cried out "OW!" and held her stomach. The guys looked at her and she tried to stand, but couldn't. She turned to them with terrified eyes.

"Guys," she whispered. "Something's wrong."

She then fainted to the floor, a puddle of blood starting to drip from her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Disclaimer:** _**I own no one in this story, except for Krys and her daughter Jodie. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and anyone else you may recognize are their own property.**_

**Note:**_**The following chapter was actually two chapters combined into one. Yes, I was that much of a dork, that I took my original story and combined a few chapters to make it long enough. These were originally chapters six and seven, but obviously not anymore, lol. They're still shorter than I'd like, but hey, this is the product of a story written in class when you're in the tenth grade. Lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Krys' POV)**_

I see nothing but blackness for a while. Don't know how long, I can't tell how long I've been out for sure, but it's a while.

While I'm out, I feel nothing. But now, as I start to wake, I feel sharp pains.

I cry out in my unconscious state, and Matt and Jeff and all my friends Jardy, Mindy, and even my sister Ali and Amy are quick to respond. I wake up and there's a blurry white light. I cry out again and try to shield my eyes or look away. All around, I see white. No Matt, no Jeff, no Jodie. All white.

The pain hurts, and so does the light. I see long-dead relatives calling out to me. I turn and start to go to them when I stop. I hear my name. Not many people. One person. The one man I've loved my whole life. He's calling me.

"Krys… Don't go away. Don't leave us. Don't leave me," he says softly, yet I can hear everything.

"Jeff?" I say softly in my state. They hear it in real life. "Is that you?"

"I love you, Krys. Please. Come back to us. Come back to Jodie. Come back to me. We need you to live."

"So…so tired…" My eyes were starting to open, but they close again. His voice became more desperate.

"Krys, baby. Please. You've gotta live. Live for Jodie. Live for me. Please, Krys. Please."

In my state I walk over to my dream man. He softly smiles and holds out his hand. I take it and he embraces me in the most romantic kiss ever. I smile when we break apart. _This is the best way to die,_ I think, _with the man I love._

I then fade with a smile on my face.

_**(Matt's POV)**_

I love you, Krys. Whatever I said and did to hurt you so bad, I'm sorry. I never know when to stop. My anger kept taking over and I hurt you so many times. That's why you're like this. It's all my fault.

You deserve better, and I know it. As the doctor came over to us and said that you were sleeping, Jeff and Jodie and all our friends left out, but I didn't. I stayed. I said the words that I would always mean. I said them then, and I'll say them now. I love you. I'll always love you.

As I gently kiss your lips, I see your sweet smile. Like the one that wouldn't leave your face on our wedding day (until you went into labor, that is). I remember. Do you? I remember how every few seconds we would kiss and dance, and my dad automatically fell in love with you, just like I did.

I don't think I stand a chance now. You're in love with Jeff. I know it. I drove you away. I drove you into his arms. My jealousy and stupidity drove you to him. It's only a matter of time before you leave me for him.

I don't blame you for doing it, either. In fact, I even support you. I know that I might not stop my bad habits, but I don't have to take them out on you. That's why it'd be better if you leave.

I gently kiss your sweet lips again, and that innocent smile returns to your face. Softly I say, "Leave, Krys. I don't deserve someone like you. Just go." And I leave the hospital and don't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five Disclaimer:** _**I own no one in this story, except for Krys and her daughter Jodie. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and anyone else you may recognize are their own property.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Krys wakes up in her hospital bed. Upon opening her eyes, she is greeted by Jeff, Jardy, Mindy, Ali, Amy and of course, Jodie.

"MOMMY!" Jodie squeals when Jardy carries her in. Krys smiles at all her friends and her daughter. When she smiled, Jeff's heart soared.

"Hey kiddo," she whispered. "How are you guys?"

Jodie frowned. "What's wrong with you now, mommy?" she asked. "Doctor said you was better."

"The doctor said that just to make you feel better, sweetie." Krys took a breath then winced. "Are you adult to find out the truth?" she asked her daughter, then looked up to everyone else and asked, "Do you guys really wanna know?"

Everyone nodded with wide eyes. Jardy started biting her nails and Jeff had an arm wrapped around Mindy, who looked almost ready to freak. Krys tried to take another deep breath and winced again. "Mommy had a miscarriage," she said softly. Jeff nearly dropped his niece from the shock.

"What's that mean?" Jodie asked as Jardy blew her top.

"You don't wanna know what that means, sweetie," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Then she said, "But it's bad. Mommy also has broken ribs."

Everyone flinched. Jardy started to cry and Mindy started cracking her knuckles. _I'm gonna get Matt,_ Ali thought. _That son of a bitch hurt my best friend._

"What does that mean?" Jodie asked.

_She does take after Matt, she's so curious and logical,_ Krys thought. "She's okay Jodie," Jardy said, comforting her foster sister's daughter. "It just means that she's gonna have trouble breathing for a while."

Tears filled Jodie's eyes. "Why daddy do that to you?" she asked as the others except for Jeff left the room. "Why was he so angry and mean?"

KrysKrys and Jeff both looked at each other. "Your daddy blew a small thing into a big thing," Jeff said. Krys nodded. "He got jealous over a teeny tiny thing and accidentally hit mommy." This time, Krys just kept quiet. She didn't want to turn Jodie away from her father. It would crush him.

"Don't worry mommy," Jodie said. "Daddy's not gonna hit you no more. I'll stop him."

"Stop it," Krys said harshly, startling Jodie and Jeff. She'd never raised her voice before to any of her children. Her voice then changed back to the soft whisper. "Don't do anything. Your daddy loves you, and doesn't want you acting like an ape over me." She then looked up at Jeff. "By the way, where is Matt?"

Jeff looked shocked for a second, then looked away. "Jeff? Where's Matt?" Krys asked again.

Jeff put Jodie down, and she ran around the room. He took a gentle hold of Krys's shoulders and tilted her head to meet his gorgeous green eyes. "Krys, I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"What do you mean? What are you sorry for? What happened to Matt?" she asked, starting to get hysterical.

"Matt's gone. He left a note next to Jodie while she slept last night, and then left." Jeff's voice was quiet.

Oddly, Krys didn't cry. She felt the tears forming in her eyes again, but she didn't cry.

Jeff saw her expressionless face ans started to worry. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

She looked up, and Jeff saw happy tears in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Love me, and get me back to work."

_Epilogue – One year later..._

Krys is carried into her locker room by her new husband. They were wed on national TV in front of the whole world, and she couldn't help feeling happy. This was another day where a smile wouldn't leave her face.

Jeff carried her into the back among cheers by fellow wrestlers and divas, among them Matt and his new wife, Lita. Krys couldn't help but warn the redhead to keep Matt satisfied or else she'd be back. Lita actually had the nerve to try to smack her, but Krys caught her hand and smacked her back. That's why the side of her face had been so red, and she had a black eye, courtesy of Krys. She hoped Matt wouldn't hit her, but would put her in her place when the redheaded bitch stepped out of line.

Krys smiled to herself as Jeff gently put her on her feet and kicked the locker room door shut. Jeff noticed it, and gave her a sly smirk. "What're you smiling about?" he asked.

Krys wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "The fact that I'm Mrs. Jeffrey Nero Hardy," she whispered with a shy smile on her face as he kissed her gently, deeply, passionately.

When they break apart, she smiles shyly at him. "Ooh, boy, I can't wait for the wedding night," she said, the shy smile turning into a devious grin.

As Jeff nudges her towards the showers, taking off their wedding clothes, he drawled, "You're about to experience one like no other, baby."

The End!


End file.
